Excessive exposure to sunlight is unhealthy to human physiology. In many circumstances, exposure to sunlight, even when filtered through clouds, can be a health risk and can make being outdoors unpleasant. In addition, some activities are made difficult or sub-optimal in bright sunlight, such as eating/dining, reading, watching outdoor entertainment and shopping.
What is needed in the art are cost effective, pre-constructed mobile weather shelters that can be transported and erected at any desired outdoor site, and in particular, can provide mobile shaded environments. Ideally, such mobile shelters are (i) easily transported, such as by truck or towed as a trailer, (ii) are self-contained, and do not require any additional materials at the site where they will be used, and (iii) are pre-constructed and can be erected without the use of special tools.
The present invention, in its many embodiments, provides solutions to these problems, have a number of advantages over the state of the art and provide many benefits previously unrealized in other types of products. In addition, still further benefits flow from the invention described herein, as will be apparent upon reading the present disclosure.